1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clamping mechanisms, and more particularly, to a clamping mechanism for use in surface-blasting.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a mobile or media player may undergo a surface-blasting process to achieve a good surface appearance. A front surface and a back surface of a housing of the electronic device must both be processed such that the electronic device has an attractive appearance overall. The surface blasting process may include a plurality of steps as follows: 1) configuring the housing of the electronic device on a first clamping mechanism with the front surface of the housing facing a surface blasting device; 2) blasting the front surface of the electronic device; 3) configuring the housing of the electronic device on a second clamping mechanism with the back surface of the housing facing the surface blasting device; 4) blasting the back surface of the electronic device; 5) disassembling the electronic device from the second clamping mechanism. However, the described sand blasting process above requires of having two clamping mechanisms with multiple clamping and disassembling procedures, thus the conventional surface blasting process is labor-consuming, and the housing of the electronic device is vulnerable to scratching and being damaged during the clamping and disassembling steps.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.